


time has brought your heart to me

by tsunderestorm



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they come together, it's a like the universe has designed that moment in time specifically for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time has brought your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> some sweet, intimate yulma.
> 
> yes, the title is from that one "A Thousand Years" song lmao

Alma looks perfect spread out under him, naked and perfect and _his_. His hair is messy, a halo of black and turquoise (this week; Kanda still has the dye under his fingernails from when he helped him style it) on the pillow around his head. He nods, smiles with a wink when Kanda arches an eyebrow of him and just like that, it's enough. Words mean little to them now, not when their souls are connected by some irreversible, impervious string of fate, and Alma reaches between them to grasp the hard length of Kanda's cock and press it against him, between his spread, tattooed thighs.

Kanda takes the hint and rubs against Alma’s clit to make him squirm, lets the head of his cock delve inside for just a moment. Alma is warm, wet, and welcoming, the folds of his core parting perfectly for Kanda's length. The way Alma's breath catches in his throat is a mirror of Kanda's own reaction – somehow, between each time they come together, he forgets just how good it feels to be inside of him again. Somehow, every time is better than the last. It's a little overly romantic for him, but he can't help thinking this is how it's supposed to be when you've found the other part of your soul. ( _again_ )

“Yuu,” Alma whisper-gasps, arching up against him, the _don't tease me_ hanging unspoken in the air. His arms twine around Kanda's shoulders and twist a strand of hair at the nape of his neck around one long finger. “Make love to me, Yuu.”

Kanda wonders in how many lifetimes he's heard those words;how many times that same beloved soul has welcomed him with open arms, looking up at him from behind different open-window eyes, how many times they've come apart and rejoined, how many times they've made the universe quake with the force of their love.

Sinking into Alma is like sinking into his own soul; like diving deep inside of himself and peering out. It's as if he's moving far away, watching them make love instead of participating himself - halves of a whole, together again.

It starts off slow. Kanda’s hips move patiently, deliberately, rocking forward into the wet heat of his lover's body and making him moan with each thrust. He dips his head to kiss Alma, to capture each pleased exhale of pleasure into his own lungs, drinking it in so he can feel it flood his bloodstream and rush straight to his heart. Alma kisses like a man half-starved, hands insistent in Kanda's hair, tugging it loose from its tie and letting it drape around him on the bed, a curtain of soft black to hide them. He tastes like heaven and feels like _home_ _._

It heats up easily; faster, more needy, _frantic._ Every moment he's not as deep inside of Alma as he can get is a moment poorly spent, every movement of his own that doesn't make Alma shudder in pleasure is a poorly calculated waste of time. His hips snap forward eagerly, rocking down, torn between pressing Alma firmly to the bed and sliding a hand under him to tug him up closer. He decides for the former, opts for pinning Alma down with the weight of his own hips, filling him and watching that pretty face light up as he's filled.

Alma doesn't speak save for Kanda's name ( _Yuu, Yuu, Yuu~!_ ) and his blunt nails scrape down Kanda's bare back, sending a ripple of pleasure down his spine that he voices with a low growl. He isn't talkative himself, much, not like _this_ , not when moments like these are so perfect and important and private. He wouldn't share this with anyone else if his life depended on it, not his Alma, not their love. Not for anything.

Kanda can feel it in Alma's body; he's close. His thighs are shaking around Kanda's hips and his sounds are broken gasps, eyes hazy when they flutter open to meet Kanda's gaze, intense under furrowed brows. He wants to give him everything, he thinks as he buries his face in Alma's neck to suck a bruise into the column of his throat, wants to feel the squeeze of his body as he comes around him. Smirking, he sneaks a hand down between them, thumbing across Alma's clit as he fills him and Alma makes a sound unlike _anything_ Kanda has ever heard. It's beautiful, every sound has been incredible, seeming to break on Kanda's senses like waves on a shore, like he's catching him as he comes and tugging him out to sea to some secret place dappled with lily pads and lotus flowers that's uniquely _theirs_.  
  


 


End file.
